Epic Love' Damon Salvatore Love Story 'Epic Love Saga'
by EpicElle1
Summary: Siena Russo is 19 year old girl from Upper East side in New York she is sexy,sassy and witty she an A List hottie in her city where all guys wanted her, she recently got news that she was adopted and information leads her to Mystic falls, where she finds out she has a half sister (Elena Gilbert). But one person catches her eye on her first day bad boy Damon Salvatore...


**I do not own any rights to TVD characters these belong to L.J Smith T.V show the only person who belong to me is Siena Russo**

**Please leave feedback let me know if I'm doing a good or bad job at this, positive or negative feedback are welcome.**

**Please Comment**

**Siena P.O.V**

What is my story well I guess u can say it's complicated one. My name is Siena Russo I'm 19 years old I lived in New York City all my life with my parents. They are the best parents I could ask for. My mom is a fashion designer she had her own line 'Russo'. She is a highly respected designer in the industry. She dose fashion show in New York, London, and Paris a lot of celebrities actually wear her lines. It's strange to think, my mom used to sit in our old apartment with her old sewing machine, making dresses for friends and family. Then she just got notice one day and became this big success. I'm so proud of her, my mom and I are so close like sister I could confined in her about anything.

My dad Tony Russo is a lawyer. His one of the partner at Wolferman and Heart it's one of the largest law firms in New York. It also know globally as it has many offices all over the globe. My mom and dad where always travelling back and forth to our New York apartment. Due to their work, they were always out of town or in another country. But we always found time to spend together as a family.

Growing up I had everything and anything I wanted. I know I may sound like spoilt brat but I wasn't I appreciated the value of money. My mom and dad wanted me to always have the finest things in life. So my wardrobe was filled with designer clothing, Shoes accessories. My dad always made sure I had the newest car on the market I mean it would be every 6 months new car. Personally I thought my dad went a little overboard with that.

My parents originally come from Italy actually from Tuscany Siena. So that where my name comes from. They are the two most loving parents I could ever wish for. I'm truly bless to have them, I could talk to both of them about anything we had such a close relationship.

On my 18th birthday my mom and dad sat me down and told me that I was adopted. At first it was pretty much in shocked with the news. I mean I looked like them with my olive complexion and my dark long brown hair and big dark green eyes. I would always get comment, oh you look so much like your mom or you look so much like your dad. I did asked them both for information about my birth parents. All my dad could only give was a name of my birth mom apparently there no information on my birth father.

I wanted to find out more about my birth mom. I wanted to know who she was as a person, but my parents will always be my parents regardless of me wanting to find my birth mom. I don't know why but I just feel the need to find out more. They respected this my dad gave me her name which was Isobel Fleming. Apparently she was 15 when she had me her parents pushed her to give me up. As they thought she was far too young to bring up a child. This was the story I was told by my parents. But I wanted to know the truth so the only way I was going to find out is asking her myself.

It's been over a year and half I had been looking for my birth mom. I was on my way to Virginia on my dad company jet the flight was 4 hours which wasn't bad. I mean over the last year and half I've been all over the state with dead end leads. I got a leads that she was a professor at Duke University and she was married. I was also informed she went missing the police report reckoned she was dead but no body was found. But even this all came to light something inside me wanted to find out more. I felt disappointment knowing there was slim chance of meeting her. But maybe her husband could help me. Maybe tell me what she was like, maybe she even told him the story of why she gave me away.

The new lead seems more promising apparently husband works at the high school in Mystic falls, I finally landed and as I came off the plane I went to get my luggage. I tried to pack as light as I could but my mom was always terrible added more stuff in my case, as I walked out of arrivals there was a guy he was in his mid-twenties tall with dark hair and dark eyes he was in a business suit. He was cute looking he was holding a sign with 'Siena Russo' I walked over to him he smiled.

"Miss Russo" he question, as I approached him.

"Yes that would be me" I told him, he smiled.

"I'm here to drop off your car for your stay here in Virginia please let me take that" he picked up my case and we began to walk out of the airport.

As we walked out there was my car a Bentley continental supersports convertible in silver it was stunning, this car only come off production line this week I knew this was work of my dad I stood there admiring the car.

"Miss Russo your father has you booked in a hotel all details here" he passed me a piece of paper I opened it and it was booking details.

"Thank you" I told him He opened the trunk and placed my luggage in he handed me the keys.

"Well I hope u enjoy your stay here" he said a little flirtatiously I smiled.

"Thank you" he opened the driver door to the car and I got in, I place my bag on the passenger side he closed the door.

"Miss Russo here my card if u need anything please do not hesitate to call" I took the card and smiled I read the name.

"Thank you Ethan Cruise" I said politely, he smiled he had a cute smile.

"Well it doesn't have to be just about business maybe while you here we could go for a drink" he said again with flirtation, I put the key in the ignition and started the engine.

"I think I won't have any time for pleasure Ethan but thank you for everything" I told with a smirk, really this guy was hitting on me! I placed my sunglasses on and drove off.

I added the details to the sat nav and the drive to the hotel it was going to be and hour and half well the way I drive it going to be half of that time. It was 3 in the afternoon and the hotel dad placed me in wasn't too far from Mystic Falls I saw a sign saying it was 10 miles away.

I drove to the hotel and checked in I was in the penthouse it was pretty decent I dropped everything and went straight into the shower I quickly washed my body and hair, I came out dried my hair it had a natural wave to it. I done my makeup I went to my case and grabbed my underwear and some clothes I put on black grazer skinny jeans with nude colour strapless cropped top and a black blazer from my mom collection. I found my Christian louboutin shoes nude pep toe and put them on; I grabbed my black Chloe bag and headed out of the room. I checked the time on my phone and it was coming up to 5 I left the hotel and got in the car and drove towards Mystic Falls.

The drive was about 15 minutes the town was cute I mean it was quite too quite compared to New York I was getting some looks as I was driving, I guess being new to the town had something to do with that. As I was driving around I found the school I knew it would be closed but I made a mental note where it was. I drove back into town and I notice a bar called Mystic Grill 'very original' I parked up the car and grabbed my bag and locked up the car. As I was walking I was searching in my bag for my phone and I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" I looked up it was a girl She was actually really pretty, she had long brown straight hair to her waist olive skin and warm brown eyes "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I notice my stuff fell out of bag I crouched down to pick them up; she helped me pick up them up we both stood up.

"I'm so sorry about bumping into you my name I Elena Gilbert" she extended her hand with a smile it was a sweet warm smile I shook her hand.

"I'm Siena Russo" I said with a warm smile, she pulled her hair to one side.

"I take it your new to town?" she asked curiously, well this is a small town I think I would have been notice before.

"How could you tell?" I told her a little sarcastic, She chuckled.

"Well this is a small town everyone knows everyone and I'm pretty sure I would have heard half of the guys in town talking about you". I smiled she seemed like a decent girl and I'm sure half of the guys in town spoke about her she was beautiful.

"I was just on my way to meet my boyfriend and few friends in the grill would you like to join us if you're not busy?" she said being friendly, I didn't know what to say, I mean people in new York weren't this friendly if someone bumped into to you they would use curse words, then likeliness of seeing them again were low.

"Siena would u like to join us?" she asked me snapping me out of my thoughts I looked at her.

"Yeah sure that would be great thank you Elena" I told her, she seemed pretty cool.

We began to walk to the grill and Elena opened the door we walked in it seemed like a nice place where teen's hang out, I notice pool table where a bunch of teens were I guessing they were her friends. The dining area had a few people eating and there was two guys sitting at the bar, they both had their back to me one had dark hair with leather jacket and the other guy had lighter brown kind of sandy he was wearing dark grey shirt. I began to followed Elena; well I was right we walked over to the pool table where the bunch of guys and girls were.

"Hey guys this is Siena she new to town" Elena told them all, I looked at them all there was three guys and two girls I guess they were all coupled up. The first one to approach me was a blond she looked a lot like my best friend Blair tall pale skin gorgeous blue eyes.

"OMG are those Christian louboutin shoes" she asked me in a perky tone, I looked at my feet looking at my 6 inch heels I looked back up at her and smiled.

"Yeah they are" I told her with a smile, wow she knew her fashion.

"I'm so sorry my name is Caroline Forbes and I love your shoes, actually I love your whole outfit" she told me, I giggled she really did remind me of Blair.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Caroline; it's good to meet someone who knows about fashion". She turn and indicated a guy to come over he was pretty tall tanned dark hair dark eyes looked like a jock.

"Tyler" she called he came over "this Tyler Lockwood he plays for high school football team and his mom is the mayor" he seemed a little shy I shook his hand.

I glanced over at Elena she was cuddling up to one of the guy, the only way I would described him to be classically handsome with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura I bet with his good looks, his is admired by and also popular with the ladies. He seems to have like a 'James Dean' aura; a combination of a dreamer and a touch of rebel, and soulful forest green eyes. He had straight, short, dark brown hair which is spiked in different direction which looked pretty cool I loved guys with that kind of hair style.

He was look at me with a heart-warming smile, he was about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, is rather trendy and casual He walked over to me I shook myself out of my daze.

"Hello I'm Stefan Salvatore I'm Elena boyfriend" I smiled and shook his hand, wow he was easy on the eye Elena had a good one here.

"Siena Russo" I don't know why I felt the need to add my surname I guess because he added his.

I was introduced to the others the other girl was called Bonnie Bennett she was darker in complexion Carmel colour and gorgeous dark brown long hair, the guy was Jeremy Gilbert he was Elena brother I think he was dating Bonnie. After all the introductions where done I thought about having a nice strong drink with all that travelling I needed it.

"I'm just going to get a drink "I told them, they smiled and I made my way to the bar there was only one of the guys sitting at the bar now the guy with the leather jacket. I approached the bar and the bar tender came over I smiled.

"Can I have Bourbon please" bar tender smiled and went to make my drink I knew I wouldn't get asked for Identification I never do.

"So you're new in town?" I heard someone talk to me in a silky velvet voice.

I looked to my left there was the guy in the leather jacket I looked at him for the first time, he looked like he was in his mid-20s, has light blue eyes and dark brown hair that goes to just below his earlobes, was styled in a casual disarray style. His pale with what appeared to be a good physique, toned and fit; I looked him up and down admiring him. He was in dark clothing black boots under dark jeans, a black shirt, leather jacket his face was stunning he had tremendous cheek bones and an almost seductive bad boy smile which basically would make him too irresistible to other women, due to his good looks, athletic, tall, strong, sexy and seductive.

"Like what you see" he said with a smirk, snapped me out of my gaze I was impressed with this guy he knew he was a looker and I guess most girls would either blush at this point or giggle but me it wouldn't happen.

"Yeah I do your pretty hot" I told him confidently, He raised his brow with a shocked expression.

The bar tender came over with my drink I took a sip and looked over at him, he was studying me looking at me up and down from his expression he like what he saw, I placed my drink on the bar and extended my hand.

"How rude of me I'm Siena Russo" He looked at me little stunned, his eyes were amazing crystal blue pools that you would wanted to fall into he seemed little lost for words.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore". He shook my hand I smiled at him then I called the bar tender over.

"Could you please get my friend here another drink" I told him, the bartender smiled.

"Sure" he told me, I stood next to Damon he had mischievous look on his face.

"So Siena what brings you to Mystic Falls?" I picked up my drink and backed it all in one go.

"Well Mr Salvatore you just have to wait and see" I told him cheekily the bar tender came back with Damon drink I pulled out my purse and pulled out a 50.

"Keep the change" he smiled I turned to Damon "I'll see you around Mr Salvatore" I gave him a wink and walked off.

**Damon P.O.V**

I was sitting in the Grill with Ric we were discussing what choice of weapons we were going to use on Katherine at the Masquerade Ball finally that Bitch will be dead out of all our lives, I can't believe I spent 145 years loving her thinking she was locked in the tomb under fells church and the whole time she out enjoying life.

When she told me it would always be Stefan my world shatter into two, how could I ever of loved her well it was easy she was beautiful she had mysterious she was sexy a hell I loved her I guess the saying is right 'Love is Blind'.

Baby bro is all loved up in Elena she is the double of Katherine I can't help but look at her sometime... no Damon you can't think of her like that. I told myself she was Stefan's but it's hard I loved a woman who looked identical to Elena. Elena was different to Katherine, Elena was sweet caring always putting everyone before herself she was selfless the total opposite to Katherine Yes I will admit it I was in love with her but I couldn't ever admit that to anyone.

At the corner of my eye I saw Elena walk in I'm guessing she meeting my baby bro I could see them all near the pool table, I notice there was another girl with her she not from here for sure. She was dressed in tight black jeans with a blazer that was fitted and crop top underneath show off her mi-drift which was perfectly defined. Her skin was olive colour her hair was brown with waves and she had the most beautiful big eyes green with a touch of warm brown tones her figure was impressive. She walked with Elena to where the rest of them were and the I could see vampire Barbie getting right in there with the introductions

"Damon I'm boring you?" Ric asked me annoyed, I looked at him.

"Sorry what did you saying" I asked him a little dazed, Ric looked over to where the rest of the where.

"Well I take it checking out the new girl more important than killing your ex" he said rather pissed off now, he got up and grabbed his jacket "I'll come over to yours later when you're less distracted" and he walked off.

What was his deal I mean I tuned out for few minutes and his having a hissy fit; the bartender came over and asked if I wanted a refill I nodded he came back with my drink. I had lot of stuff was running through my mind at the moment with this whole moonstone business. I mean Mason really did think that Katherine Loved him poor guy well I saved him the grief of heartache from Katherine by ripping his heart out.

"Can I have Bourbon please" I heard a new voice next to me it was the new girl, I looked at her more closely she was pretty hot. The bar tender smiled at her went to make her drink he didn't even ask her Identification, I mean she look's old enough and dam she was hot I think I'll try and get some information about her.

"So you're new in town?" I asked her she looked over at me then she began to look me up and down she was defiantly checking me out after a few seconds I snapped her out of her gaze "like what you see" I said with a smirk she didn't even blush or anything, It was like she was studying me with her big green eyes she cocked her head to one side.

"Yeah I do, your pretty hot" she said with a smirk, I was impressed I mean girls don't normally respond like that they either giggles or blushes not come straight out with it saying 'I'm hot'. I liked this girl she would be fun to have around, the bar tender come over with her drink she took a sip and looked over at me. I was admiring her looking at her up and down she smelt delicious not just the scent of her blood but also her perfume it had a sweet smell to it. With the both mixed together it was intoxicating combination; I defiantly wanted to get to know her more and maybe have a bite actually I would defiantly have a bite. She placed her drink on the bar and extended my hand.

"How rude of me I'm Siena Russo" I was too busy admiring her she shocked me with her introduction, she looked at me waiting for response I was a little stunned, and I took her hand.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore" I told her, she smiled called the bar tender over.

"Could you please get my friend here another drink" she asked him sweetly, the bartender smiled at her.

"Sure" he walked off to make the drink, so she considering me as friend well I'm gonna take full advantage of this.

"So Siena what brings you to Mystic Falls?" I watched her take her drink and down it all she smiles.

"Well Mr Salvatore you just have to wait and see" she told me with a smile, the bar tender came back with my drink I watched her closely she got her out her purse and pulled out a 50 handed it to the bartender.

"Keep the change" she told him, he smiled at her then she turned to me "I'll see you around Mr Salvatore" then gave me a wink and walked off, she was defiantly my kind of girl she had spunk she will defiantly keep me distracted.

**Siena P.O.V**

I walked back over to where Elena and the rest were they were all sitting in a booth now; they all looked at me a little concerned. What did I do wrong?

"I hope my brother didn't give you any trouble" Stefan told me, I looked at Stefan why did he think Damon was troubling me he seemed like a decent guy.

"He was no trouble at all, he seems like a sweetheart" I told him I notice that all there expressions looked stunned, really what was up with these guys "Did I say something wrong?" I asked Caroline was the first to speak.

"We are talking about Damon, as in Damon Salvatore?" she asked stunned, I gave her a smirk.

"Yes of course like I said he seems like a sweetheart" I told her, she looked at me like I had 3 heads.

"So Siena tell us more about yourself and what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked me, well that is going to be a complicated story to tell...


End file.
